It is conventionally known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-79062 below, that a value of rotating torque applied by the rider to a crankshaft provided with pedals of a bicycle is detected and that a motor is driven and controlled so as to generate an assistive torque depending on the rotating torque value.